Needing you
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Using Lady Antebellum's Need You Now lyrics. Terra needs Beast boy.
1. Chapter 1

Needing You

**Author's note: I do not own Teen Titans or Lady Antebellum lyrics. **

Terra sat in a run down apartment where she lived by herself. No one else was ever around her. She never invited her so- called friends over to her apartment; they'd run screaming once they saw it. This apartment complex was where all the drug dealers and criminals lived they couldn't come here. It was 1:15 in the morning. Terra sat in the middle of her bedroom floor flipping through the photo albums that she kept while she had been a Titan. Truth is, she remembered everything, she lied to beast boy, and she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

** She picked up her cell phone. It would go out of service within the next two weeks; she hadn't been able to pay the bill lately. She called Beast boy's communicator number.**

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

**Beast boy picked up his phone not recognizing the number. **

"**Beast boy? It's Terra." She said once she heard him say hello. **

"**Terra? I thought you didn't remember me or anything else." Beast Boy answered her while his speech was slurred, like he had been drinking.**

"**I may have lied. Truth is, Slade is after me, and he said not to contact you guys or go back to the tower, or he'd kill you guys. I don't want that."**

"**I've missed you Terra."**

"**I've missed you too, Beast boy. I need you right now. I'm so alone."**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

"**Terra, can I come over to see you? I can get your GPS signal from your phone."**

"**Of course you can. It's not pretty here though."**

"**I don't care. I need you now. Not the whiskey."**

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

"**Just come to me Beast Boy."**

** With that, he flew out his window and followed Terra's signal to the crappy apartment. He thought that maybe he had gotten the wrong place, he would never think she would live here. She wasn't like that. **

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

"**Terra, you live here?" He asked her once he morphed back into his human form and staggered to her sitting on the floor. **

"**It's all I can afford." She answered him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I need you."**

"**And I need you. Terra, do you still have your powers?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then come home, come back to me. I'm sick of drinking myself into a coma just so I can try to forget about you. It never works."**

"**Okay, I'll go back with you. Let me grab my stuff."**

** Two minutes later Terra and Beast boy were flying on their way back to the tower, luckily Beast boy hadn't drank enough to make him swerve through the sky. **

** Once at the tower, Robin was sitting in Beast Boy's room, waiting for him to return so he can talk about his drinking. He was surprised to see Beast boy fly in through the window with Terra sitting on his back while he was a pterodactyl. **

"**Terra?" Robin said. The tiny blonde just nodded to him. "Beast boy said you didn't remember"**

"**I was protecting you guys from Slade, he said he'd kill you." She told him. "I didn't want you to get hurt again. Robin I also need to tell you something."**

"**Okay, what is it?"**

"**Slade is our father. I know you're father left you after trying to kill you and my dad did the same thing to my legit brother and me. You're my half brother. I saw the birth certificates and child support papers."**

"**Wow, that's something I didn't expect. Thanks for telling me." With that he left to go to his office to do more research, forgetting completely about Beast boy's drinking.**

"**Terra lets get some rest. We'll deal with everything tomorrow." Beast boy whispered in her ear as he brought her down on the bed with him. **

She nodded her head and cuddled up next to him. She slowly turned her head to face him and lightly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back he grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. They slowly but fiercely started to make out with each other. They both hadn't felt anything like it before. They continued and he reached his hand down her shirt and started touching her chest. She moaned into his lips and reached her hand to touch him too. When he moved his hand down her pants she snapped out of it.

** "Beast boy, we need to stop." She told him as she pulled away. "I'm saving myself for marriage."**

"Really? That's ok honey." He told her.

** "I'm sorry. I love you." **

"I love you too."

**That night they fell asleep in each other's arms until the sun came shining through windows. **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: this was intended to be a one shot but I guess I can keep going. I own nothing. This chapter will be short but I don't really care.

** While Terra and Beast boy slept together peacefully, another titan was up all night researching and filtering through his memories. Robin had acted calm in Beast boy's room but in his office, he was freaking out. The puzzle pieces were slowly fitting together. Slade had attempted to kill him and succeeded in killing his mother who was just his girlfriend, he wanted nothing to do with them. He reviewed the newspaper articles of that murder and Terra's mother's murder too. They had been killed the exact same way, the children were injured the exact same way, and the times were the same heck right down to the minute. Everything was so similar between him and Terra that it all made sense. Why else would Slade want them both to be his apprentices, they were powerful and pretty amazing but so was Raven and Cyborg. Slade hadn't been around for the past two months, ever since the thing with Trigon. Robin hoped he was gone but in some way, he hoped he wasn't. He wanted to confront the man, possibly kill him for killing his mom and Terra's mom. This was all insane. He didn't think that all of this was possible; Slade was too evil how could he have children? What woman would even want to be with him? Everything he thought he knew just made no sense anymore. He was told that his dad left him and his mom had post partum depression and she tried to hurt Robin and then killed herself. He knew he'd have to speak with Terra tomorrow or at least some time soon. But for now, he needed sleep. **


End file.
